staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Grudnia 2011
TVP 1 05:45 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Strażnicy Dobrej Nowiny - Gwiazda na Wschodzie, odc. 6 (Starlight Escape); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (1995); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Tropiciele zagadek - Pogromcy szkodników, odc. 9 (Littlebug busters); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Marta mówi! - Marta w schronisku, odc. 15 (Martha Ain’t Nothin’ but a Pound Dog); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Will i Dewitt - Niezwykły prezent, odc. 13 (Will crafted gift); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kawa czy herbata - Moja Sobota - Kawa czy herbata: 9.00, 10.10 Wiadomości: 10.00 Pogoda: 10.05 ; STEREO, Na żywo 10:35 Baranek Shaun - Gra w bilard, odc. 76 (36 s. II) (Shaun Goes Potty); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Mama pana Pożyczki, odc. 25 (Mr. Lopart’s Mother); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - Urodziny Alex, odc. 16 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Magiczna Gwiazdka Mikiego: Zasypani w Cafe Myszka (Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed In at the House of Mouse); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Teraz Miki! - Jak podłączyć kino domowe, odc. 7 (How To Hook Up Your Home Theatre); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kacper - Gość, odc 1 (The Visitor); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Kalendarium stanu wojennego - Mój Grudzień 1981; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Engelberg - konkurs indywidualny ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Engelberg - konkurs indywidualny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:45 Kabaretowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 16:10 Lubię to!; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Rezydencja - odc. 35 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Rezydencja - odc. 36 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 N jak Neo - Nówka; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Skradziony bęben, odc. 21 (The missing drum); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Skarb narodów: Księga Tajemnic (National Treasure: Book of Secrets) - txt - str.777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:John Turteltaub; wyk.:Nicholas Cage, Diane Kruger, Justin Bartha, John Voight, Harvety Keitel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 16.12.1981 - koncert z okazji 30.rocznicy tragedii w kopalni Wujek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Męska rzecz... - Powrót do raju (Return to Paradise); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Joseph Ruben; wyk.:Vince Vaughn, Anne Heche, Joaquin Phoenix, David Conrad; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Przeklęty (Stephen King's Thinner); thriller kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Tom Holland; wyk.:Joe Mantegna, Robert Burke, Lucinda Jenney; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Kino nocnych marków - Bo oszalałem dla niej; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Zdzisław Wardejn, Gabriela Kownacka, Ignacy Gogolewski, Witold Pyrkosz, Witold Skaruch, Wiesław Drzewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Pożyteczni.pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Pręgowani bracia - odc. 6 / 8 (Banded brothers - ep. 6 / 8); film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 667 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 668 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Familijna Dwójka - Eliasz - odc. 24 Sztormowa zbiórka (Elias ep. Det blaser opp); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 43 Trąbka (Le Petit Nicolas ep. La trompette); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 "Śpiąca Królewna" - Pankot i Kotpan przedstawiają; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Droga do EURO - magazyn; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Sami swoi - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Wacław Kowalski, Władysław Hańcza, Zdzisław Karczewski, Ilona Kuśmierska, Jerzy Janeczek, Aleksander Fogiel, Maria Zbyszewska, Halina Buyno, Witold Pyrkosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - odc. 38; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Rogla (10 km stylem klasycznym) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Rogla (10 km stylem klasycznym) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:15 Familiada - odc. 1909; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 51"Golono-strzyżono" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Maria Curie - odc. 3/3 (Maria Curie une femme honorable); serial biograficzny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Ekstrasy - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Mega; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 15; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Tarnów 2011 (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Tarnów 2011 (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Kino relaks - Ciało - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Tomasz Konecki, Andrzej Saramonowicz; wyk.:Rafał Królikowski, Robert Więckiewicz, Cezary Poks, Jacek Poks, Tomasz Karolak, Zbigniew Zamachowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - Pop Show czyli sceniczny teledysk Quasi Kabaretu Rafała Kmity; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Dwa oblicza śmierci (Live Once, Die Twice); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2006); reż.:Stefan Pleszczynski; wyk.:Martin Cummins, Cindy Sampson, Bruce Gray, Kellie Martin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Kolejność uczuć; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Maria Seweryn, Eugeniusz Priwiezencew, Wojciech Siemion, Konrad Kujawski, Krystyna Tkacz, Ewa Kasprzyk, Barbara Dziekan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:07 Pogoda 06:13 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:37 Pogoda 06:43 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:07 Pogoda 07:11 Poranek TVP Info 07:24 Pogoda 07:30 Serwis info 07:37 Poranek TVP Info 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:36 Poranek TVP Info 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Serwis info 09:08 Pogoda 09:13 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:42 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:09 Pogoda 10:16 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:47 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 11:30 Serwis info 11:46 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi (37) 12:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Bezpieczne EURO 12:30 Serwis info 12:45 Pogoda 12:53 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Debata po europejsku 13:14 Parlament i Prezydencja (2) 13:30 Serwis info 13:47 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Studio Wschód 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc 20:30 Serwis info 20:52 Pogoda 21:00 Mówisz - Mosz - magazyn ekonomiczny 21:30 Serwis info 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:20 Pięć minut dla zdrowia - magazyn 22:30 Serwis info 22:55 Pogoda 23:03 Sportowy wieczór 23:22 Syria - kraj represji - film dokumentalny (Francja,2011) 00:25 Świadkowie XX wieku: Aktorzy 01:20 Studio Wschód 01:45 Prawdę mówiąc 02:10 Serwis info 02:35 Pogoda 02:39 Sportowy wieczór 02:50 Reportaż TVP Info: Bezpieczne EURO 03:05 Mówisz - Mosz - magazyn ekonomiczny 03:35 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 03:59 Listy do PRL-u 04:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 04:39 Raport z Polski - ekstra 05:03 Pogoda 05:06 Mówisz - Mosz - magazyn ekonomiczny 05:30 Studio Wschód 06:00 Debata po europejsku 06:14 Parlament i Prezydencja (2) 06:28 Eurosąsiedzi (47) 06:40 Reportaż TVP Info: Bezpieczne EURO Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Przygody Animków (39) 07:45 Beyblade (23) 08:15 Pies Huckleberry (53) 08:25 Pies Huckleberry (54) 08:35 Pies Huckleberry (55) 08:45 Pinky i Mózg (50) 09:15 Scooby-Doo (13) 09:45 Gang Misia Yogi (1) 10:15 Ewa gotuje (147) 10:45 Stawka większa niż życie: Edyta/Oblężenie 13:20 Zemsta frajerów - następne pokolenie - komedia (USA,1992) 15:30 Sie kręci - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 Legenda Zorro - film przygodowy (USA,2005) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 "Buty 2" - nowa płyta Maryli Rodowicz - program muzyczny (Polska,2011) 20:00 Bezczelnie młodzi - program Kabaretu Młodych Panów i ich gości - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2011) 22:10 Ślepa furia - film sensacyjny (USA,1989) 00:00 Hostel - horror (USA,2005) 01:50 Zagadkowa noc 03:00 Zza kamery... (57) - magazyn filmowy 03:15 Tajemnice losu 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 s.o.s. DLA ŚWIATA: Ginące wyspy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej (1521) 11:20 Na Wspólnej (1522) 11:45 Na Wspólnej (1523) 12:15 Na Wspólnej (1524) 12:35 Przepis na życie 2 (14) 13:35 Ugotowani 2 14:35 Top Model. Zostań modelką 2 15:40 Prosto w serce (186) 16:05 Prosto w serce (187) 16:30 Prosto w serce (188) 17:05 Prosto w serce (189) 17:30 Prosto w serce (190) 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje 4: Magdalenka, Open Air (1) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Starsza pani musi zniknąć - komedia (USA,Niemcy,2003) 21:50 Bridget Jones: W pogoni za rozumem - komedia romantyczna (Wielka Brytania,Francja,Niemcy,USA,Irlandia,2004) 00:05 Purpurowe rzeki 2 - thriller (Francja,Włochy,Wielka Brytania,2004) 01:55 Arkana magii 03:15 Uwaga! 03:30 Rozmowy w toku 04:20 Nic straconego TV 4 04:40 To był dzień 04:55 Gość "Wydarzeń" 05:45 To był dzień na świecie 06:10 Digimon (42) 06:35 Digimon (43) 07:00 Digimon (44) 07:25 Digimon (45) 07:45 Digimon (46) 08:15 Ryzykanci 4 (14) 09:00 Różowa Pantera (69) 09:30 Różowa Pantera (70) 10:00 Różowa Pantera (71) 10:30 Różowa Pantera (72) 11:00 Galileo (258) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna (328) - talk show 13:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:30 Ryzykanci 4 (15) 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski Węgiel - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 17:00 Ostatnia szansa (7) 18:00 Gniew Boży - film dokumentalny (USA,2010) 19:00 Galileo (260) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Gala finałowa "Niegrzeczni" 2011 (1) - widowisko 21:00 Gala finałowa "Niegrzeczni" 2011 (2) - widowisko 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (23) 23:00 Skorpion - film sensacyjny (Francja,2007) 01:05 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 02:05 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 02:50 TV Market 03:05 To był dzień 03:55 To był dzień na świecie 04:20 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 MdM (25) - program rozrywkowy 06:50 Dom: Długa księżycowa noc (15) 08:30 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (12) - serial przyrodniczy 09:30 Superdrapieżcy (3) - serial przyrodniczy 10:40 Lucky Luke. Ballada o Daltonach - film animowany (Francja,1978) 12:30 Tom i Jerry: szybcy i kosmaci - film animowany (USA,2005) 13:55 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (12) 14:20 Krokodyle - film familijny (Niemcy,2009) 16:20 Szansa na sukces - film obyczajowy (USA,2004) 18:30 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo (8) 19:00 Flintstonowie (57) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (10) 20:00 Oddział Widmo: Wyścig z czasem - film sensacyjny (Kanada,1999) 22:00 Letnia akademia - komedia (USA,2006) 00:00 Pająki - horror SF (USA,2007) 02:00 Dyżur (30) - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Z archiwum policji (5) - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Zobacz to! 05:30 Telemarket TVN Siedem 05:05 W roli głównej: Paweł Małaszyński (6) 05:35 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 06:35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 07:05 Mango 09:10 Pan i Pani Bloom (4) 10:05 Tajemnice Smallville (21) 11:00 Podróżnik (3) 12:00 Przyjaciele (10) 12:30 Przyjaciele (11) 13:00 Przyjaciele (12) 13:30 Przyjaciele (13) 14:00 Przyjaciele (14) 14:30 Pod osłoną nocy (1) 15:30 Niania: Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie (86) 16:00 Niania: Niania i przystojny producent (87) 16:35 Bez śladu (4) 17:30 Kobra - oddział specjalny (2) 18:30 Pan i Pani Bloom (5) 19:30 Komediowa sobota: Tin Cup - komedia romantyczna (USA,1996) 22:10 Komediowa sobota: Nie tylko taniec - komedia (USA,2009) 23:50 Królowie komedii - film dokumentalny (USA,2000) 02:10 Arkana magii 04:10 W roli głównej: Maryla Rodowicz (11) 04:40 W roli głównej: Katarzyna Figura (12) 05:09 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz fazy grupowej 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz fazy grupowej 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz fazy grupowej 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz fazy grupowej 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz fazy grupowej 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz fazy grupowej 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Atleci 17:30 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: Vistal Łączpol Gdynia - KU AZS Politechnika Koszalińska 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: Vistal Łączpol Gdynia - KU AZS Politechnika Koszalińska 19:30 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 20:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski Węgiel - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski Węgiel - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Delecta Bydgoszcz - Tytan AZS Częstochowa 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 09:00 School lista 10:00 Weekend z Jankesem 10:05 Dance Chart Top 20 12:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:05 Web Chart Top 10 13:00 Weekend z Jankesem 13:05 Co się słucha 14:00 Weekend z Jankesem 14:05 Look Like A Star 15:00 Weekend z Jankesem 15:05 Hot plota tygodnia 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Klipy Non Stop 17:00 Weekend z Jankesem 17:05 Hity na czasie 18:00 Miejska lista 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 ImprESKA 23:00 Hity na czasie 01:00 Klipy Non Stop TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:10 Miniatury muzyczne: Jacek Janiszewski śpiewa arię z opery "Kniaź Igor" Aleksandra Borodina - teledysk (Polska,2009) 08:15 Made in Poland: "3 for 13" Pawła Mykietyna 08:40 Steve Reich - Phase to face - film dokumentalny (Francja,2010) 09:45 Informacje kulturalne 10:00 Dokument tygodnia: Zawód - podróżnik na południe. Andrzej Stasiuk - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 10:50 Argentyńska lekcja - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 12:00 Skarga - dramat polityczny (Polska,1991) 13:35 Księżyc - etiuda filmowa (Polska,1973) 14:15 Dziewczyna i chłopak - film przygodowy (Polska,1980) 15:50 Maleńczuk śpiewa songi Kurta Weilla - koncert (Polska,2006) 16:45 I, CULTURE Orchestra - Rezydencja Gdańsk 2011 - reportaż (Polska,2011) 17:10 Spotkania z Teatrem Wielkim: "Dziadek do Orzechów i Król Myszy" - reportaż 17:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 18:10 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Gallux Show. Wieczór trzy i pół - program rozrywkowy (Polska,1973) 19:10 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 19:25 Siedem czerwonych róż, czyli Benek Kwiaciarz o sobie i o innych - film obyczajowy (Polska,1972) 20:40 Teraz animacje!: Ten pierwszy raz - film krótkometrażowy (Szwecja,2006) 21:05 Człowiek z żelaza - dramat społeczny (Polska,1981) 23:50 Miles Davis w Niemczech - koncert (USA,1987) 01:05 Kino nocne: Wieża - film obyczajowy (Polska,2005) 02:45 Jarocin po latach: Kobranocka - koncert 03:25 Jarocin po latach: Necrofobic - koncert 03:50 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (6) 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 17.12.1984 08:30 Flesz historii (55) 08:45 Ex libris 09:00 Sztuka tworzona w mrokach: Grota Lascaux (3/4) 10:00 Ogniem i mieczem (2/4) 11:00 Misja "Gryf" - Wolin - Jomsborg - Wineta - reportaż (Polska,2006) 11:30 Na życzenie widzów: Po co nam to było?: Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć 12:25 Kopalnia Wujek - film dokumentalny (Polska,1991) 13:25 Popiół i diament - dramat społeczny (Polska,1958) 15:05 13 pierwszych dni: 17 grudnia 1981 (6/13) - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Ostatnia szarża - film dokumentalny 15:45 Flesz historii (43) 16:00 Polska i świat w reportażu: Video niekontrolowane - film dokumentalny 16:30 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem: Miasto zwane Krakowem - Quo vadis Cracovia - program edukacyjny 16:45 Ex libris 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 17:30 Ogniem i mieczem (3/4) 18:30 Browary polskie: Browar w Elblągu 18:45 Przedmioty, czyli krótka historia kina: Pociąg 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 17.12.1984 19:35 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Zbyszek Godlewski padł... - reportaż 19:50 Ex libris 20:00 Popioły (1/2) - dramat historyczny (Polska,1965) 21:45 Flesz historii (55) 22:05 Piosenka w komunę - reportaż (Polska,2004) 22:40 Nieznana Białoruś: Mińsk. Miasto obcego słońca 23:00 Bez retuszu: Afganiec 23:15 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 17.12.1984 23:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 321* Zwidy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 322* Kwas; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 323* Walc; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 324* Amerykańska wróżka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 325* Jeszcze raz, od początku; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Ludzie z bagien; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Sadziński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 W pustyni i w puszczy - odc. 3 - Ucieczka - txt - str.777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Wojna domowa - odc. 14/15 - Nowy nabytek - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Beniamiszek; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Włodzimierz Olszewski; wyk.:Bogusz Bilewski, Maciej dAMIĘCKI, Janusz Gajos, Arkadiusz Bazak, Aleksander Fogiel, Ewa Dałkowska, Leszek Teleszyński, Ewa Markowska, Jacek Ryniewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 459 - Powrót doktor Zosi; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 54 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (10); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Nasze twarze - bizneswoman (bizneswoman); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2010); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Kulturalni PL (67); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 M jak miłość - odc. 857; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Orzeł i chryzantema; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Wan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Na tropach Yeti; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Czas honoru - odc. 40* "Już czas.."; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 21:35 Doskonałe popołudnie; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Przemysław Wojcieszek; wyk.:Michał Czernecki, Magdalena Popławska, Gosia Dobrowolska, Jerzy Stuhr, Dorota Kamińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Krzysztof Czeczot; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 16.12.1981 - koncert z okazji 30.rocznicy tragedii w kopalni Wujek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 857; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Na tropach Yeti; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Ranczo - odc. 54* - Czysty biznes; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (10); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 459 - Powrót doktor Zosi; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Chłopcy; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Ryszard Ber; wyk.:Kazimierz Opaliński, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Aleksander Dzwonkowski, Wacław Kowalski, Ignacy Machowski, Zofia Mrozowska, Maja Komorowska, Zofia Małynicz, Barbara Ludwiżanka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 4fun.TV 6:00 Popbudzik 7:00 Popbudzik. Parowanie 8:00 Popbudzik. Data urodzenia 9:00 Weekend specjalny 10:00 Czy masz moc 10:30 Weekend specjalny 12:00 Lista życzeń 13:00 Znaczenie imienia 13:30 Kocha, lubi, szanuje 14:00 Parowanie 14:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 15:00 Weekend specjalny 17:00 Top tygodnia 18:00 Disco Mania 19:00 Weekend specjalny 20:00 Non Stop Fresh 21:00 Hit Me. Parowanie 22:00 Dance lista 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Kamasutra 1:00 Nocny hałas 2:00 Nocny4fun TV.Disco 6:00 Eurodance TOP 10 7:00 Imprezowy kogut 8:00 Imprezowy kogut 8:30 Niech żyje bal 9:00 Imprezowy kogut 10:00 Disco relaks - kto cię kocha 11:00 Moje disco - xxx 12:00 Disco życzenia 13:00 Niech żyje bal 14:00 Serca dwa 15:00 Max impreza 16:00 Disco życzenia 17:00 Serca dwa 18:00 Niech żyje bal 19:00 Eurodance TOP 10 20:00 Sobotnia gorączka - kto cię kocha 21:00 Sobotnia gorączka 22:00 Sobotnia gorączka - kto cię kocha 23:00 Sobotnia gorączka 0:00 Noc w mieście 2:00 Polska noc Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TV.Disco z 12.2011 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV.Disco z 2011 roku